


c:\android\rk900> systemreset

by Oh_DAMNeron



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Identity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Octopunk Media, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pain, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: After a case gone wrong, Nines winds up back in critical condition in the Cyberlife clinic. The Cyberlife technicians restore and replace damaged biocomponents and let Nines' system run through diagnostics. After all of this, Gavin learns a heart breaking truth once Nines emerges from stasis.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	c:\android\rk900> systemreset

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited at all, I apologise in advance.  
> This was written purely to cause my friends pain, and I hope it lives up to those expectations.

There had been an accident.

A chase on foot had gone horribly wrong. There had been too many variables unaccounted for. They were far away from any immediate help.if it went wrong. They didn't have backup. They didn't know the perpetrator had a firearm. 

There was one casualty that day, Nines had jumped in front of the bullet heading towards Gavin and had taken the shot directly through some biocomponents. He was down, thirium gushing from a hole in his chest. Gavin had to rush Nines to a Cyberlife clinic for repairs, hastily relaying what happened to dispatch back at the DPD. It turns out that it was worse than last time. The Cyberlife technicians had kept Gavin and Nines apart for hours while they worked to salvage what they could and replace the damaged biocomponents. Nines' was a "one-of-a-kind" android which, while it had its perks, meant that repairs and system recalibrations were more difficult. The majority of the replacements that were on hand were for older RK units or for different models of android. But eventually the correct biocomponent replacements were located and installed with steady hands. When he was finally wheeled on a stretcher to a private room to allow Nines time to do self testing, Gavin was hot on the heels of the technicians. He wasn't about to leave his partner alone like this. Gavin was tired, so tired, but he was going to be there for Nines when he woke up. 

"Detective Reed?" 

The moment Gavin heard those words he knew something was wrong. Nines hadn't referred to him so formally in at least a year. 

"Nines?" He turned in the chair next to the hospital bed and faced the android,  _ his _ android. He pushed away the bad feelings, maybe it was just his anxiety. "How're you feeling, tin can?" 

Nines looked past him for a moment, his LED flashing a soft yellow. "My diagnostics show no signs of error, so I'm functioning perfectly fine."

Gavin felt a weight settle heavily deep in his gut. Nines' face was stoic, showing no sign of emotion and that fact scared Gavin. Over the year for their partnership and relationship, Nines had become accustomed to showing deep emotions and being very clear about how he was feeling. 

"Nines, what's wrong?" Gavin's voice was breaking. He reached out for Nines' hand and it broke his heart that when he grabbed hold, he didn't feel Nines even attempt to return the gesture. 

"I'm fine. As I said, there are no errors." Nines' gaze turned to Gavin and Gavin didn't think that he was actually seeing him. 

Gavin felt his face scrunch up and his eyes burn.

"What's wrong, Detective?" Nines asked, with no empathy or sympathy behind his words.

"What's wrong?" Gavin was exasperated, "you don't… do you remember me?  _ Actually _ remember me. Remember  _ us _ ." 

"I remember everything, Detective. But our situation has changed." Nines spoke like he was stating a fact, not breaking Gavin's heart.

"Changed? What did they do to you?" Gavin stared at Nines, hoping this was some cruel joke.

"I told you I'm fine, Detective. My systems have been fully restored thanks to the Cyberlife technicians."

Gavin gaped, finally catching on. The realisation hit him like a punch. "You're not a deviant anymore…" he whispered. "You don't… You  _ can't _ feel love… fuck." 

"Your scans show that your emotional responses to what I am saying have peaked. I'm sorry you feel this way. We must have had something special." 

"Bullshit." Gavin hissed through gritted teeth. He felt a hot tear slide down his cheek but he refused to acknowledge it. "You don't feel sorry. You don't feel anything. You  _ promised _ me, Nines. You promised you weren't going anywhere." 

"I was wrong. That happens rarely, but it seems it's not completely impossible." 

"You asshole…" Gavin couldn't remember when he had stood up, but he was backing away from the bed. "Tell me you're lying."

"I'm afraid I can't lie, Detective. It's not in my programming." Nines was sitting up straight, posture perfect, Gavin noticed, none of his bad habits he had formed over the past year were visibly present. 

Gavin's back hit the wall. "No." He stared at Nines, afraid. "You  _ promised… _ " his breathing shuddered and he fought back the overwhelming amount of emotions trying to break free through the floodgates. "You promised you wouldn't leave me like everyone else! You fucking promised!" 

Gavin was yelling. He was shouting and he was frustrated. Nines had indeed promised him that he wasn't going anywhere, that they were together for the long run, that they would figure this out as they go. Gavin had let himself hope, and feel comfortable around someone. He had let himself be vulnerable when he had built up such thick walls he thought he'd never have the strength and mental will power to break them down. 

Gavin's shouting had alerted the technicians, one came running in and skidded to a halt at the scene. 

Gavin didn't waste a moment to turn the blame on someone, "Fucking  _ fix _ him! You did this and I need him back!" 

The technician called in a partner and gently pushed Nines onto his back again and wheeled him out, to go find something to help restore his deviancy. Gavin's last shred of energy finally gave out and he slid down the wall. Pulling his knees up to his face he curled up, finally giving in to the emotions. His shoulders shook as he choked on sobs. 

If they couldn't fix Nines and he couldn't get him back, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

He loved Nines, that was the bottom line. He loved Nines and he had let himself imagine spending the rest of his life with him. It was a cruel twist of fate to have that hope and dreams ripped from him so suddenly. 

Gavin tried to breathe but everything crashed down on him again. 


End file.
